Pain
by Chocochino
Summary: Post A p a r t, Indonesian, mini fic. Sejak kaki Hiccup diamputasi, kadang dia merasa kesakitan di malam hari. Namun, dia berusaha agar Toothless tidak tahu. Mengapa? RnR please!


Pain

Mereka bisa merasakan rasa sakit itu. Rasa sakit yang menusuk-nusuk sampai kau nggak bisa tidur semalaman. Dan satu lagi rasa sakit karena merasa bersalah. Tapi untuk yang terakhir itu, sebaiknya dia nggak usah tahu. Karena kalau dia tahu, rasa itu akan semakin menjadi-jadi.

Lebih baik disimpan dalam hati saja.

Pain

**Warning and Disclaimer:**

How to Train Your Dragon © DreamWorks and Cressida Cowell

All the words flow – all my OCs – and nearly the whole idea © Angela Blue

OOC, one-shot, post-movie, Indonesian, movie-verse, mild-book-verse, gaje, no slash, angst failed, sequel of A p a r t, Friendship/Hurt/Comfort/Tragedy/Angst (hope-to-be), RnR, also DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

A **fic **from **AngelaBlue**for **HTTYD**

-**Hiccup's P.O.V**

Aw. Sakit.

Ini malam hari, seharusnya gue lagi terlelap sekarang. Bokap gue aja udah pules, ngo rok, kenceng banget kayak petir. Dia emang disebut Stoick yang Agung karena kehebatannya dalam segala hal – terutama membunuh naga, sebelum gue ketemu sama Toothless – tapi se kali elo ngeliat dia tidur kayak begini, elo bakal mempertanyakan status itu. Soalnya, kalau ada petir, dia nggak akan bangun juga, karena suara ngoroknya tuh lebih kenceng daripada petir. Dan yang bikin gue heran, gue bisa bangun kalo ada petir, tapi tetap terlelap kalo bokap gue yang ngorok.

Oke. Aw. Hentikan soal bokap gue, kalo mau ngecengin dia jangan nanya ke gue terus.

Seharusnya gue bisa tidur sekarang. Tapi sayangnya kaki kiri gue lagi membuat gue kesakitan banget banget banget.

Serius. Ini sakit.

Gue masih heran, kenapa bekas amputasi di kaki kiri gue sekarang kadang memunculkan rasa sakit. Gue akui, kehilangan anggota tubuh itu menyebalkan. Bukan masalah besar kalo elo Cuma harus menyesuaikan diri dengan kaki besi palsu selama setahun, tapi masalah besar kalo bekas amputasinya sering membuat lo harus mengigit bibir saat seharusnya elo tidur dengan nyenyak.

Ini menyebalkan.

Gue melirik Toothless yang lagi tidur di sebelah gue. Hari ini gue emang lagi ngajak dia tidur di kamar gue. Dia benar-benar tenang. Kadang gue ngebayangin, apa ekor kirinya menimbulkan sakit yang sama kayak gue?

Sebisa mungkin gue nggak mengeluarka rintihan. Sepelan apapun itu. Biarpun gue lagi kesakitan begini, yang gue bias lakukan cuma menggigit bibir/lidah, melepas kaki palsu, lalu sebisa mungkin menglusnya atau melakukan apapun supaya rasa sakitnya berkurang. Kadang gue bertanya-tanya apa ada obat buat ngilangin rasa sakit.

Kenapa gue nggak mau bilang ke Toothless? Alesannya gini. Pertama kalinya gue kesakitan kayak gini, Toothless emang bangun dan berusaha menghibur gue. Tapi dari matanya gue bisa liat ada rasa bersalah.

Gue nanya sama dia. Waktu itu dia nggak jawab. Diem melulu malah secara mendadak. Gue kan bingung. Mendadak gue lupa kalo kaki gue sebenernya lagi sakit.

Nah, setelah beberapa kali, baru dia cerita alesannya. Ternyata cuma karena dia inget waktu gue jatuh dari dia waktu pertempuran melawan Death beberapa bulan yang lalu. Dia ngerasa bersalah karena nggak bisa menyelamatkan gue secara utuh.

Gue melongo. Selama ini gue nggak pernah mempermasalahkan itu kok. Kenapa dia merasa bersalah sendiri? Yang ada, kalo dia nggak nangkep gue di kaki kiri, gue udah jadi Hiccup Bakar. Miris amat dengernya. Mendingan Hiccup Kaki Buntung deh, seengkanya gue masih hidup sampe sekarang. Lagian rasa sakit ini cuma semalam jkok, nggak papa kali.

Itu yang gue bilang sama dia. Gue nggak bilang kalo sakitnya membuat semalam jadi seminggu. Tapi kalo gue bilang begitu, dengan nada bercanda sekalipun, mungkin dia bakal membanting dirinya sendiri ke dinding rumah gue yang bikin gue merasa bersalah juga karena udah bilang kayak gitu – dan mungkin menyebabkan rumah gue bisa roboh, mengingat Toothless gue adalah seekor naga _Night Fury_.

Adaw. Sakit banget. Gue mengusap darah di bibir gue sedikit, lalu mengigitnya lebih keras lagi. Beneran deh, kalo elo pernah ngerasain sakit yang parah banget, yang ini kayaknya berkali-kali lebih parah deh.

Kadang gue juga kepikiran buat ngebangunin Toothless soal ini. Dia selalu tau gimana caranya buat nenangin gue. Tapi ada beberapa alesan yang membuat gue nggak bisa ngebangunin dia.

Pertama, Toothless kalo tidur udah sepules bokap gue – biarpun nggak ngorok.

Kedua, gue nggak mau bikin Toothless sedih lagi gara-gara mikirin gue dan merasa bersalah, terus guenya juga yang nggak enak.

Jadi daripada kedua hal itu terjadi, mending gue sekarang asyik menggigit bibir dan menyesap darahnya. Gue tau sih bibir gue bakal jadi jelek, tapi daripada gue teriak? mendingan begini. Gu butuh sesuatu yang bisa gue gigit. Tapi apa?

Aw.

-**Toothless' P.O.V**

Entah kenapa, ada sesuatu yang bikin gue bangun dalam sekejap.

Padahal gue lagi asyik-asyiknya tidur, bermimpi indah tentang Hiccup, Arian, dan Kalissa,1 tapi mendadak gue merasa nggak berada dalam dunia mimpi lagi. Gue nggak mau ngebangunin Hiccup cuma gara-gara gue nggak bisa tidur, jadi gue membuka mata dengan perlahan. Berk masih belum ada ativitas, karena kalo menurut gue ini masih subuh. Malah mungkin belum tengah malam.

Saat pandangan gue udah jelas, gue melihat satu hal yang paling nggak gue inginkan sejak kemenangan Hairy Hooligans melawan Red Death.

Bekas luka amputasi Hiccup sakit lagi. Gue ngerti rasanya. Dan kalo udah begini, Hiccup pasti nggak bisa tidur sampai pagi. Kalo gue mau menghibur dia, dia pasti nolak. Katanya sih dia nggak bisa ngeliat gue merasa bersalah gitu.

Toh kenyataannya emang gue yang salah kan? Gue kok yang bikin dia lumpuh begini. Gue yang salah menggigit kaki kirinya sampe putus, biarpun taring-taring gue semuanya udah masuk ke rahang gue. Jadi kalo ada yang harus disalahin, itu jelas gue. Tapi Hiccup nggak mau mengakuinya. Dia justru nggak suka.

Kadang gue bingung sama manusia yang udah jadi sahabat akrab gue ini. Apa sih yang ada di pikirannya?

Gue menatap Hiccup yang lagi mencoba menggigit bibirnya, supaya dia nggak teriak karena sakit. Rasa bersalah karena kasus amputasi itu muncul lagi. Bukan cuma itu. Gue juga merasa bersalah karena rasa ini yang bikin dia nggak nyaman dan harus berjuang menghadapi rasa sakitnya sendiri.

Jadi jangan pernah mengnggap luka amputasi di ekor dan kaki kita itu serasi, keren, atau apalah. Itu justru menyakitkan.

Rasa bersalah itu semakin menyusup ke dalam hati. Mengingat gue nggak bisa berbuat apa-apa, gue lebih memilih tertidur dan berusaha melupakannya.

Besok pagi, kalau Hiccup msih sakit, gue mungkin bakal menjedotkan kepala ke cekungan dekat danau itu, supaya rasa bersalahnya bisa hilang.

***OWARI!***

1 Udah gue bilang ini sekuel kan? Baca selengkapnya tentang mereka di A p a r t. Klik tulisan 'AngelaBlue' di atas cerita ini.

**Page **4


End file.
